


Best Days Of Our Lives

by StorySongs



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorySongs/pseuds/StorySongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College can be rough, but it's better when you have friends. </p>
<p>College AU drabbles and oneshots. Will add more tags as more chapters are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Days Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically my escape from the stress of applying to grad school and taking exams and everything. I'm going to base these at least partially off my own experiences... I hope you enjoy them. 
> 
> These'll be written as the mood and inspiration strikes me. Feel free to send me prompts, if you'd like!

“Son of a-!” Soul screeched louder than the fire alarm as it shrilled out above him. Damnit, this essay was due by midnight, it was already 11:30… He didn’t have time for this.

Swearing under his breath he disconnected his laptop and grabbed his jacket before joining the stream of students tromping down the steps into the chilly evening air. As they passed the floor’s kitchen, smoke billowed out- from the smell, someone had tried to cook bacon and failed. For the third time this semester. Did no one here know how to cook?

He pushed ahead of several people as he broke through the door-  if he was quick, he’d be able to grab one of the seats in the courtyard and get his essay done in time.

Everyone milled around aimlessly as the RAs wearily shooed them away from the actual building. A brief scuffle for one of the chairs (the other guy panicked when he bared his teeth at him- he really looked forward to the day people got used to him and stopped reacting like that) and a few frantic minutes of typing later, he at least had a rough draft to turn in. His brain refused to cooperate and edit it properly, though; glancing up to run a hand through his hair in frustration, he noticed the girl curled up in the chair next to him with her jacket wrapped around her legs and her nose in a book. He blinked, she looked so familiar…

“Hey, you’re in my Intro to Writing class, right?” Jerked out of her book, she looked up at him with startled green eyes.

“Um, yeah? Why?” He shoved his laptop at her.

“Could you proofread this for me, please? My brain’s gone to mush.” She frowned as she scanned the screen.

“This is the second essay... You know this is due in ten minutes, right? You won’t have a chance to make any major changes or do more research.” Her prim little voice made him grind his teeth a little, scowling.

“I don’t care, it’s good enough- just make sure it won’t make Dr. Mjolnir throw her ‘I Rite Good’ stamper at me.” He shuddered at the thought; the normally mild-mannered professor had a wicked throwing arm. Poor BlackStar had had letters on his forehead for a week.

“Fine, whatever.” She grumbled, scrolling down the screen and occasionally typing corrections. “Y’know, you’ve actually got some pretty good thoughts here. If you elaborated on them a little more you’d probably get an A, but you don’t really have time unless you want a late grade. Why’d you wait so long for this?” He shrugged.

“Had a test in Psych, and a quiz in Chem, and a recital last Tuesday I had to rehearse for. This just kinda fell behind.” She laughed.

“Tell me about it. I had a test in Biology and another in Physics- I’ve barely had time to breathe this week. I was just glad to be done with it.”

“Have you already turned yours in?”

“Last night, yeah. I wanted a chance to read my new book- I’ve been waiting all week!” Her eyes sparkled a little as she scrolled through one last time and handed the laptop back to him. “There. Your grammar’s all good, but I still feel like you could do better!” He rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, miss know-it-all.” She scowled at him.

“My name’s Maka. Maka Albarn.”

“Yeah? I’m Soul. I live in the east wing, third floor.”

“I live up at Carlton- I was just reading in your lobby. Your couches are more comfortable than ours and my roommate’s kinda annoying.” She looked up as people began to shuffle inside. “Looks like the police got the alarm turned off. I’d better head back home.” He nodded, saving the essay to email it to his professor before grinning at her.

“Yeah, looks like they’re all good. Thanks for reading this, I’ll see you in class tomorrow?” She smiled and waved.

“Sure- it was nice meeting you, Soul!”

It was only when she started walking away that he realized she hadn’t reacted at all to his teeth when he’d smiled at her. And she was cute, too, even though her chest was kinda small… Suddenly he wasn’t dreading his first class so much anymore.


End file.
